This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are transfecting CMV-Luciferase plasmid into mouse embryonic stem cells and then viewing luciferase activity via a CCD camera to capture light activity. We are also generating a stable BMP responsive luciferase reporter mouse embryonic stem cell line and look at luciferase activity of our stem cells.